Megatron's Vehicon
by Katany Cat Puff
Summary: Just something I thought of whist watching TFP, hope you enjoy. You can also find all these stories on my deviant art account.
1. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 1

Megatron walked down the halls of the Nemesis, Starscream by his side pestering him about how Predaking still would not listen to a single command of his. Megatron didn't pay the SIC any attention and just continued walking. He passed many of his Vehicons, some saluting, some just continuing on their work, and some trying not to look his way. The Vehicons who didn't look were most likely the 'used' ones. These Vehicons, each time a new one, would be asked to Megatron's personal quarters, sentenced to the trial of unusable peds in the morning. Rumours amongst these is that some offline after a fragging like that, many Vehicons are scared for that call from their dark lord, minus one. A newbie amongst the ranks, his designation, 'B693', one of the shorter designations, even still his friends called him B6, if any of his comrades hanged out with him enough to be called a friend. No one disliked him, but they didn't talk to him enough to 'like' him. B6 didn't mind as he was to busy working anyway, he was quite quickly pulled in to conversation with some other worried Vehicons. They warned him about Megatron liking newbies, he didn't understand, but they knew he would. Let's just say the young mech was too innocent for his title of a Decepticon, he'd barely seen spilt energon that wasn't from a scratch he had accidently got. Now that didn't mean he'd never been in a fight, but those mostly just got him dents here and there, plus most of his work was data pads and storage work. He was seen and treated like an innocent sparkling by others if ever interacted with, he was used to "Do you understand?" and "You're doing just fine Con." in a sparkling voice by others, Knockout eventually overheard these phrases ad used them whenever the Vehicon came by to drop off data pads. To tell the truth, B6 didn't mind. Being a con who's main purpose in life was to train for the war against Autobots, made him feel a bit isolated, the attention here and there was actually appreciated. Made him feel... good, in his spark, this made him the con with a 'spring in his step'. After a while of this 'title' he overheard a group of con's say that Megatron's gonna break any springs that are helping his peds even move. Whatever that means...

As multiple Cycles passed, B6 started work in the morning like any other day. He worked, drank a bit of energon, then worked some more, then recharge. But that night a group of Vehicons had made plans, they were to sneak off the Nemesis and join what Knockout had told them, was a 'street race'. B6 didn't like the idea of disobeying orders, especially if Megatron found out, but the other Vehicons, including Knockout who at the last minute decided to join in, encouraged him saying "Megatron won't find out." and "It's one night of fun, come on." He caved in and joined (peer pressure), soon enough they were through a ground bridge and in there alt modes, driving on the deserts of Jasper Nevada to where Knockout had located a race. They pulled up, many people were a bit confused to see 5 identical cars and one cherry red sports car leading the way, once they figured they weren't police or anything, the race began. All racers revved their engines once the lady put up the flag. All anticipating the moment that flag is waved down. B6 saw the human female's hand move. She finally did so and all the cars were off. 'Cons against humans... interesting.' B6 thought as he just passed a comrade. He was use to his alt mode as he was used to have to speed down to near energon mines in a hurry to dispose of data pads to energon miners. "I'm impressed con." He heard Knockout say over the comm link, "B6, was it?" Knockout asked, "Yes sir." he said still referring to Knockout as a superior, "Just Knockout in races B6, also, EAT MY DUST!" he yelled in a joking tone as he sped away, B6 decided this was test from Knockout and decided to get high marks on it. Going as fast as possible, he caught up to Knockout. Knockout was still in the lead but B6 was determined. Going as fast as possible he was about to surpass Knockout, but a turn came and He was on the longer end of it, this sent him a bit back, but he resistant enough to keep going. The finish line was now in sight, B6 saw it was a straight stretch to the finish line. Knockout and B6 were neck and neck, The finish line about 1 kilometre away. The two cars paint job shone in the night, and as they passed the line, the crowd cheered and screamed for the two cars. Whilst awaiting the results from the 'judges' many humans came up and asked the two to come out of their cars. Obviously they didn't accept the invitation, eventually a human male came and stood in front of the two cars. "From reviewing the footage of the race," he said through a megaphone, "The winner is..." Both bots anticipated the answer, even they didn't know, "The red sports car!" Knockout hollered over the comm link. After a few minutes of picture taking of knockout in his alt mode, the 6 'cars' drove off and went back through a ground bridge. B6 wasn't really upset or anything, it had felt good to use his wheels after a while. B6 was about to go back to his berth room until Knockout ran up to him, "Hey B6, nice driving. We'll have to have a one-on-one race sometime." he complimented "Sounds like fun Knockout." B6 answered and continued his walk down to his berth room. Foe the entire walk back he didn't notice a silent mech recording the act of disobeying Megatron.

See ya in the next chapter peeps! You can also find this story on my deviant art account.


	2. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 2

Chapter two people, enjoy your daily dose of lemon. Includes, Rape (kind of), Being de-flowered (Poor B6), and, well plain old smut... Enjoy (you dirty devils :3)

Megatron sat on his throne, listening to the recording of the Decepticon medic and his soldiers planning the joy ride, and coming back from it. "I can imagine Knockout doing such a thing, but a few of Vehicons. Hmmm, maybe I'm not being strict enough." the dark lord said sadistically to himself, Soundwave new this meant a few Vehicons out of commission.

B6 had began his daily work schedule, only a little bit tired from the lack of recharge the previous night. As he was collecting data pads a comm link came through. "Vehicon, I have news about you, com to my quarters." B6 didn't think anything of it, he rushed putting the data pads away and went to see Megatron, "Why his quarters?" B6 thought to himself, a Vehicon who he had raced with last night asked him where he was going, "To see Megatron, he wants me in his personal quarters, weird right." The other Vehicon had an air of immediate dread, "Wait! B6! Don't go, I'll take your place, it's not your fault!" The Vehicon pleaded, "It's fine, if I can easily take Starscreams abuse I can take Megatron-" "NO!" the Vehicon screamed, "You're a delicate flower." B6 was puzzled, "What?" B6 asked confused, "J-just go back to your work, I'll go to Megatron." "Calm down, It's fine." B6 said beginning to walk down the hall.

B6 had finally gotten to Megatron's quarters, I knocked, "Get in here." he heard him say demandingly. B6 cautiously went in to find Megatron sitting on his berth, "Am I not strict enough?" Megatron asked in a deadly serious tone, "N-no M 'lord, you're a strict leader." "So I don't show what happens when you disobey me enough?" "I don't understand." B6 said shuffling his peds. "Come here." Megatron ordered, B6 didn't hesitate and walked to his leader, "Sit on your knees (I don't know the Cybertronian term)." Megatron growled, again B6 did so, now B6 was on his knees in front of Megatron expecting a beating. "Since you're still seen as a hard worker, I'll let you off with a warning." B6 mentally sighed, doing so he quickly off-lined his visor, he heard a clicking noise, he on-lined his visors again to Megatron's crotch plate with a thick pole coming out. He looked to his lord, confused. Megatron had an expectant look on his face, "Have you not heard the rumours?" Megatron asked, he then forced B6's helm to the point where his faceplate was rubbed against the member B6 didn't know the name of. "Rub it." Megatron growled, B6, still confused, took it in his servos and... just grabbed it, "Well?" Megatron asked looking at the soldier, "Rub." he demanded. B6 rubbed it as if he were rolling dough in his hands, "What are you doing? Do you know how?" Megatron asked angrily, "N-no." B6 admitted, Megatron had a look of subtle shock, "this is how." he huffed, removing the Vehicons servos and proceeded to masturbate in front of an interested Vehicon, Megatron stopped and sighed, he looked to his soldier who without a word proceeded to copy Megatron's act. The lord had to admit he'd never had such an obvious virgin come to him. Megatron groaned in dissatisfaction and just yanked B6 onto his berth, "Let's just get to the good part." he huffed, slightly annoyed at his soldiers incompetence.

B6 felt Megatron's servo rub his crotch plate and felt a sensation foreign to him. M' lord?" B6 asked nervously, "What?" Megatron groaned as if a sparkling was asking for something for the umpteenth time, "What are you doing?" Now Megatron was really shocked, "Do you even no what interfacing is?" B6 shook his helm 'no'. "Wait what?" Megatron said in confusing, "Interfacing, not a thing about it?" "N-no M' lord. Should I?" "OF COURSE!" Megatron yelled a bit louder than intended. He sighed and proceeded, "You'll learn on the way.", he had removed b6's crotch plating and the cold air made B6 shivered as he laid on his back, "Comfy?" Megatron asked half sarcastically, "y-yes." B6 said, "Why?" "Just don't scream too loudly." Megatron said not caring. At first B6 fought Megatron was gonna rip his spark out, but then he remembered Megatron said he'd let him off with a warning, but when Megatron forcefully entered, he thought his spark was being ripped out. "AAAAHHHHH!" B6 screamed out in pain as he felt something sensitive break inside him and what felt like a blaster canon shooting at his insides whilst he was still barely online. Megatron did not seem to take heed of the gut wrenching scream he heard, instead decided to give the poor sap a break by not moving. "Ghh, ngh!" B6 tried cooling his systems and calming down. But when Megatron began moving B6 couldn't help but cry out, not in pain, but in pure agony. "Please Megatron," B6 cried out, "Stop! It hurts too much!" He pleaded and pleaded, even tried to get away but Megatron flipped him over and used his weight to keep B6 still. "Now B6, if you want this to end quicker you'll have to use the proper words." Megatron stated, "What I've got in you is call my 'spike', and right now I'm 'fragging' you in your 'valve', and you're my little 'glitch'. Got it?" B6 shakily nodded still in immense pain, "Now I'm gonna frag my little glitch until he breaks." Megatron growled thrusting his 'spike' so fast it caused an eruption of pain and... something else to go through the Vehicon. "NO!" B6 screamed, Megatron grinned loving the sound of torture. Megatron didn't feel the slightest bit close so he knew B6 would be in for a long lunar cycle. Upon the 50th thrust from his lord, B6's feeling grew inside, and it didn't feel to bad anymore, and as more and more thrust came, B6 felt pleasure. "How's my glitch enjoying my fragging?" Megatron asked, not hearing the soldiers sounds of pain anymore, for a second he thought he'd off-lined the Vehicon, "F-fine." B6 said still shaky, "Fine? Maybe I'll turn it up a notch." Megatron went even faster but was shocked to hear a moan of pleasure from B6, "Liking that Glitch?" "Y-yes!" B6 moaned out, Megatron smirked, it'd been a while since Megatron had a partner who'd like his rough ways, and he had missed that. "Want it harder?" "Yes!" B6 sad eagerly "What do you say?" "Please!" B6 screamed out at the end of another hard thrust, "No." Megatron simply stated, "You say, I want your spike deeper in my valve." Megatron whispered in his audio receptor, "I-I want- *Moan*" B6 stopped the words with a moan as Megatron just touched a sensitive spot in him, however Megatron stopped, "You'll get it more, harder and faster if you finish that sentence." B6 was annoyed by the lack of pleasure, "I want your spike in my valve Lord Megatron!" B6 yelled, Megatron smirked wider and grabbed B6's waist with both his servos and went harder and faster than he did before, this greeted Megatron with the feeling of B6's lubricant. He had also heard a click noise, Megatron knew what that meant and reached under B6 to stroke his own spike, B6 moaned louder than ever "A mech at spark hmm?" Megatron mused, "It's a nice feeling huh?" "Yes Megatron!" B6 yelled. B6 felt his insides tighten, and Megatron felt it too, "Scrap." The lord huffed, "I feel like I'm gonna explode." B6 explained, "That's called overloading. So when you do, say my designation." "Yes M' Lord.". B6 was too close now, as was Megatron, he had gotten sloppy at his pacing and was just about to finish." "MEGATRON!" B6 yelled as his valve tightened around Megatron's spike causing his overload into the soldier. Megatron had never had an overload so good, and B6 had never overloaded before. Both Mechs panting, Megatron removed his spike, causing one last gasp from the Vehicon under him. Megatron watched as his energon poured out of B6 like a cup of overflowing honey. B6 slid down ad was now laying on the berth too exhausted to do much else. "What's your designation again Vehicon?" Megatron asked "B, B6" said mech answered tiredly, "I'll remember that." he said laying down and resting besides B6. B6 was already in recharge, too tired to move. Megatron also fell into a deep recharge next to his soldier.

That next Solar cycle Megatron awoke early, he turned to his side to see a recharging form, B6. Megatron decided to leave the mech in peace and hurried on with his day, leaving the soldier to find his own way out. Before leaving he gave one last glance at the Vehicon, 'Maybe next time it won't be for a punishment' he thought to himself.

Next chapter soon peeps.


	3. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 3

B6 had on-lined his visor, he could barely move his peds hurt so badly. He resisted the urge to go back into recharge as he remembered last lunar cycle and knew he wasn't in his berth. He got up and out of his lords quarters, luckily no one else seemed to be up either. B6 decided to just do some data pad work in his own berth room, until a light knock on the door was heard, "Yes?" he asked tiredly, "B6!?" a Vehicon asked rushing in, "Y-you okay?" the mech asked, "Fine, why?" "Did he..." the mech shuffled on his peds, "Yes..." B6 replied, "Does it hurt?" "Yep" B6 sighed, "I'm sorry, I tried taking your place I-" "Hey, it wasn't that bad." the other mech looked in shock, "Not that bad? What did he do. Highly doubtful he got some high grade, and eased you into it." "Well no. But he wasn't cruel about it or anything. I could even say I enjoyed it after a while." The two Mechs just stayed silent, "B6," the Vehicon said, "Don't get used to it. This is a dangerous path your taking already, I don't want to see you used for such... Distasteful activities." he continued, "I'm fine. It won't happen again." B6 stated, "Good. I'll let you rest up, you probably need it." he said walking away and out the door. B6 sighed and began tapping away at his data pad.

A few solar cycles go by Megatron coms in to B6, "B6" "Yes lord Megatron?" B6 replies, almost hoping for the answer to be "Your to come to my quarters this lunar cycle." "Of course Lord Megatron." B6 got off the com link and sighed happily, his mind wandering back to that lunar cycle. Energon rushed to his face plate as he recharged early, knowing he'd need his strength for the 'session'.

B6 awoke and made sure nobody was around, he snuck into Megatron's quarters. "Evening B6." Megatron said with a sadistic grin, "E-evening, Megatron." "Come here." B6 nodded and walked up to him, "I must be able to tell the difference between you and your comrades, turn around." B6 did so and his back was facing the lord, next thing he knew he was in pain as his lord has dug his claw like digits into his shoulder plate. "There." Megatron said triumphal. "Now, lets begin." He said laying B6 onto his berth, as controlling as he was the first time.

ME: I know it's short and it sucks, Sorry. But yeah, next chapter soon, and no it won't be a lemon next time.


	4. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 4

B6 has on-lined in his lords berth many times now, to the point where he knows the layout of the room off by spark. However within a few earth 'months' the mech started feeling tired easily, he just brushed this off as it being from the almost daily activities. But when his spark felt as though he needed more energon than usual he decided to talk to Knockout, he and Knockout had bonded (not spark bonded) over racing together, it was a win win as he'd come back to get 'punished. As he walked to the medics office he bumped into another Vehicon and tripped, he wrapped his servos around his waist preparing for impact to the ground, "So sorry B6, you okay?" "Yep... going to the medic anyway..." "Why?" asked the Vehicon, "Just been feeling funny is all, bye." "Bye" he waved before running off again. B6 shook his helm and continued down the hall, "Oh, B6, I'd say it's a pleasure seeing you here, but~" the medic said with his famous sexy smirk on (I wrote that for all KO fans), "Heh, yeah. I'm just here for a check up, I've been needing more energon lately." "Well let's get that sorted, could mean a busted pipe." "Hope not." B6 muttered sitting on a medical berth, "Just gonna do a quick scan, feel free to recharge s it can take a while to process what's wrong." b6 nodded and laid down, after the scan B6 went for a quick recharge.

When he on-lined Knockout had a faceplate of multiple expressions whilst looking at the monitor, confusion, sadness, fear and something like dread when he looked "B6." he started "Yes Knockout?" B6 said fearing he'd be told how long he had left to live, "Have you... interfaced?" B6 looked to the ground and solemnly nodded, "With who?" B6 didn't answer "...Megatron...?" Knockout asked, B6 looked away in shame, he was surprised to find himself in a tight hug, "I should of never let Megatron get you." Knockout mumbled B6 pretended not to hear, "B6, you're..." Knockout choked out the next word "Sparked." B6 just sat in shock, him sparked? By his Lord? "We should keep this a secret." "Why?" B6 asked, "Because even if Megatron wants a heir he most likely doesn't want it from a Vehicon, no offense." he stated on the end, B6 thought, then nodded "Right, our secret." Knockout nodded as well "Our secret." B6 had left and just went back to his berth room. He rested the rest of the solar cycle rubbing his stomach which he knew grew a tiny protoform inside. He got a comm link from Megatron that lunar cycle but didn't answer.

Next chapter soon guy's don't worry.


	5. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 5

'Is a secret worth a life? Better yet, a sparkling's life?' B6 asked himself as he rubbed the stomach (insert Cybertronian term there)with a protoform now a few more solar cycles older. Megatron had commed him multiple times, and reading a data pad, knew he was still on line, Megatron thought about going to see him personally but decided against it for obvious reasons, Megatron, showing concern about a mere soldier, pathetic. He instead constantly commed in on B6, but every time he did he was greeted with silence, "Was I too rough last time? No, B6 loves it when I do, so what is it?" Megatron asked himself, he then came up with a plan. He'd send Workers to an energon mine and make sure B6 was at least a data pad carrier (Oh he's more than just a data pad carrier ;D), and he'd go to keep an optic out for Optimus, PERFECT! Megatron demanded Soundwave find an energon mine, even a small one, Senpai Soundwave found a tiny vein of energon and Megatron ordered a small team making sure to include B6, to go down, he made up some story about recent Autobot activity and went down with them, but his motives were clear to Soundwave, yet all the silent mech knew was that B6 was 'used' quite a few times.

At the Autobot base~

"Optimus." Ratchet yelled out to his leader, "I've found a small energon mine, not much, but as low as our supplies are..." "We need all we can get," Optimus stated, "Autobots," Optimus commed, in to Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "Ratchet has found an energon mine, We're too collect its contents." Optimus said before transforming and driving through the ground bridge Ratchet opened.

Back to the Decepticons

B6 begrudgingly got up and headed for his door, however he got a comm link, "B6, I saw you're on the roster for the energon mine. Whatever you do you can't transform, if you do your sparkling will be crushed." Knockout warned, "Oh Primus, I understand Knockout, I won't transform under any circumstance." "Good, also good luck, You'll need it since Megatron's going with your team." B6's energon ran cold, he knew why that was, Megatron wished to speak to him. B6 walked through the ground bridge unlike the rest who transformed and drove through, the entire time B6 stayed hidden doing data pads behind rocks, staying out of Megatron's view, and from what he saw Megatron was being very observant in trying to find him. Once his leaders optics grazed over him, luckily he did not see the scratch Megatron had given him. B6 sighed in relief when the mine was almost empty, which didn't take long, however the sound of tires shocked the soldier and every other con in the mine, including there leader. "WHAT?!" Megatron yelled out in confusion as he saw all too familiar cars drive in, they transformed weapons ready and shot as many cons as possible, Optimus and Megatron battled it out as well. B6 just ran through the ground bridge, just wanting safety.

As soon as he was safe in the confides of the Nemesis he helped other soldiers who were hurt, bringing them too the medic and helping wrap up and wounds. Knockout, once finished, stood next to the con, "Did you get shot?" Knockout asked worried, B6 shook his head, "And you didn't transform?" "No Knockout." B6 sighed, "I'm just checking, may not seem like I would, but I do worry about the new generation." Knockout explained, "I know... Thanks." B6 said before walking back to his berth room to get some data pads done and recharge. Whilst waiting for recharge to overtake him he rubbed his stomach and hummed softly, wondering not only if the sparkling would survive, but how'd he keep it a secret whilst he still worked, unless he ran away... No. Where would he go? How would he get enough energon not only for himself, but for the sparkling as well? B6 decided to have happy thoughts before recharging, he thought about what his sparkling would look like, and how adorable he'd be. B6 sighed in content and continued trying to recharge.


	6. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 6

It had been about three Deca cycles (months) before the 'bump' made itself known, I knew it wouldn't be long till I had to waddle around. I made a decision then and there to get the closest 'friend' I had amongst the Vehicons to help me with work. luckily (Uhhh~ random numbers!) 793hk80 was willing enough given the circumstances, I would do the data pads but he'd deliver them for me and bring me energon. In return I'd do his data pad work as well as my own. He was very nice about, even going as far as to pretend to be me, not that it was hard, we're almost literally clones. I also said he could hold the sparkling when it came, apparently 793hk80 loves sparkling's. It was a good deal, as pretty much straight after that deal was made my stomach grew (Apparently a Cybertronian stomach is a fuel pump, I'm a just say stomach until I find a better word). As it grew and grew,it took me longer to just get to the door. I sighed as I heard a knock, I waddled over and cracked it open a bit to see 793hk80 with a cube of energon, "Thanks 793hk80." "Just call me 79." he stated, "Alright 79, here's your work." I said handing him the completed data pads, "Cool." he just stood there for a minute, "Anything wrong?" I asked "The others have been asking about you." he said as simple as one would say 'It's raining outside.', "I figured it would start soon." "I've been asked if your off lined. What do you want me say?" he generally asked, "Just tell them..." I thought for a moment, "I'm not fit for work." "I know you're not fit for work, you can't fit through your door." "Shut up." I said jokingly, I took the cube and waved 79 goodbye and went back to work on my berth, stroking the ever growing protoform inside me. I smiled (mentally) and worked the day away.

Dream~

watch?v=mSZ4hE… ,please play this, it suits the mood.

I on-lined under a night sky, stars seen for miles, I heard a giggle behind me, "Carrier,CARRIER!" I heard my little one yell, "Hmm?" I looked behind me, I only saw my sparkling, it was funny, I couldn't actually 'see' them, but I knew they were there, their spark was intertwined with mine. They held out a small flower to me, "Thankyou Sweetspark, it's beautiful." I said nuzzling their helm. I held them, they sat on my lap, helm against my chassis. I rubbed their helm affectionately and rocked them into a deep recharge. I saw the moon one last time...!

(everyone think's carrier means mum, it doesn't it just means that that's the bot who carried the sparkling, as both Mechs and Femme's, at least in the fanfiction verse, can carry a sparkling. Also Protoform means more of a foetus, and sparkling means kid)

I woke up startled by a loud knocking at the door, I leaned in front of door wondering who it was, "B6, it's me, Knockout." Knockout said, I let him in, "Yes Knockout?" I asked as he bought a weird little machine in with him, "I was knocking for ages." "Sorry." I said sheepishly "It's fine, I was just wondering if you'd like a scan." "A scan?" I asked curious, "Yeah, a scan to check on your sparkling." he explained pointing to my big stomach. "Yes please." I said eagerly, Knockout motioned towards the berth and I laid down,

Time skip for like a joor.

Knockout had finished and showed me a data pad with the image of the growing protoform underneath my very spark. I sighed contently, as I looked at the protoform. "Hmph, I can already tell you love that sparkling." Knockout said simply, I nodded and kept staring at the image, "Well I'll leave you to it B6." Knockout said, he got the machine and took it with him, "Knockout." I said just before he left, "Yes?" "Thankyou." Knockout smiled and continued on walking. I kept staring at the image, too happy to explain it. I decided to put it down, for now, and do some of 79's work for him. I finished and gave it to him after a while. Later that Lunar cycle I grabbed the data pad again and looked at it whist rubbing my swollen stomach. "Good night me little one..." I said and went into a recharge.


	7. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 7

B6 woke up the next day to his protoform kicking inside of him. He groaned and tried calming his little one down by rubbing his stomach, "I know you want out my little one, I want you out too." he sighed, thankfully the kicking subsided for now, B6 sat up and did some of 79's work as his own. He was shocked when a huge kick came and shook his spark, "Argh, what are you doing in there?" he asked rubbing his now sore stomach. B6 huffed in annoyance as a knock came from the door, he stood behind it and heard "It's 79." he opened it only to see it wasn't 79, it was the silent mech, Soundwave who used a voice recording of that line. B6 gulped, "W-what is it?" B6 asked hiding the bloated half of his body behind the door, "Ask what is wrong with B6." he heard the silent mech play Lord Megatron's voice. "I-I'm fine thankyou, now you may go back to Megatron." he tried shutting the door, tried. But Soundwave forced it open and looked at the Vehicons stomach, he then looked back at the mech, "P-please, Soundwave, you can't tell him, he'll most likely shoot me through the spark chamber and crush the protoform!" B6 pleaded with the mech trying to get an ounce of sympathy, Soundwave stood for a very long time, considering the choices. "B6 was not located." Soundwave said in his 'natural' deep robotic tone, "R-really?!" B6 asked making sure he heard right, Soundwave nodded and walked off without another word. B6 fell to ground on his knees in sheer shock and relief, 79 came running through the door and gave B6 a hug, "Are you okay? As soon as I heard Soundwave was around I came running." "It's fine 79, he's not gonna tell." "He isn't?" "I guess he thought it'd be best as to not let Megatron know." "Yes but..." 79 trailed off "What will happen when the sparkling's been given a spark (born)?" "..." B6 didn't answer, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." "*sigh* I guess." 79 said, he then gave B6 a big hug again, "I thought you were a goner." "So did I." B6 said hugging back.

Only a few earth months had passed, B6 had gotten multiple scans by then, and he was told by Knockout that 'it wouldn't be long now'. B6 became happy, but scared at the same time, he was just having a friendly chat and some energon on there break, "Soon." 79 said, "Yep soon." B6 then just had a sinking feeling, "Wait. What if it hurts, like what if it really, really hurts..." "It most likely will." 79 answered, "Gee thanks." B6 scoffed, "But it will be fine, Knockout is good at dissecting things, he'll bring that protoform out in no time." B6 gave him a blank stare. "What?" 79 plainly said, B6 shook his helm and sipped some energon that was left in the cube. "Well thanks for the talk, I think it's about recharge time for me." B6 said getting up, "Any time B6" 79 called, B6 waddled back to his berth room and laid on the berth, he looked at all the scan pictures, old and new. He stopped when he got another comm link from Megatron, B6 had a shaky sigh and let it pass, which took about a joor. "Dear Primus, Megatron is ruthless." he whispered to himself and rubbed his swelled stomach. "Good lunar cycle little one." he cooed. He drifted swiftly into a recharge and a dreamless night and a dreamless one.


	8. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 8

(I don't know how this work for Cybertronians so please just roll with me)

B6 woke up with a weird feeling, he felt damp, he also felt his little one a bit further away from his spark than originally. He looked down when he took off the (Giant ass) sheet he slept under and saw himself leak energon from his valve. B6 freaked out and wonder what was going on, he quickly comm linked Knockout who took forever to respond, "*yawn* What is it B6 I'm in need of rechar-" "I'M LEAKING!" B6 screamed, "What!?" Knockout asked and cut the comm link off, unbeknownst to B6 Knockout was rushing over to his berth room. B6 stood up slowly and saw that there was a huge puddle of lightly glowing energon on his berth. He didn't care for the mess right now, he was more worried for what was happening to him (FYI transformers don't pee, at least not in this fanfic what they do in real life is up in the air at this point, anyway he didn't just wet the berth). He sat on a dry spot of the berth as he hyperventilated feeling the protoform inside drift away from his spark and felt his valve opening. He was scared and when Knockout busted through without knocking he almost had a spark attack. "K-knockout." "It's okay I'm pretty sure of what's going on here." He shut the door on some peering helms of his comrades and went to B6's side. "Lay down." Knockout demanded but in a calming tone. B6 did so, "Spread your Peds." Again B6 did as told. "Now take deep breaths." "Okay but what's happening?" B6 questioned, "Your protoform seems to want to come out." Knockout bluntly said, B6 tried calming down but when he felt his valve spread even more he screamed, "AGHH!" B6 screamed, worrying the Vehicons on the other side of the door. "Just breath and push." Knockout explained, "PUSH! YOU PUSH IT FRAGGING HURTS!" Knockout knew B6 would be like this, he had dealt with only two other situations like this back before Cybertron was in ruins. "GAH!" B6 screamed again.

Knockout tried soothing B6 whilst he gave his protoform a spark of it's own, only to met back with Cybertronian curses and screams of agony. "You're doing well B6, just keep pushing." Knockout said trying to help B6 by motivations.

(I'm sorry, I can't... I just can't anymore, ngh *shivers*)

time skip...

B6 was panting and sweating, the ordeal was over, and instead of his screams, you could only hear the cries of a new sparkling. B6 wanted to hold his sparkling, but knockout insisted on giving it a clean first, it was covered helm to ped in energon. B6 waited and finally received the gift he oh so wanted, he held his sparkling in a loving matter. "I can still hear a clutter outside, want me to let them in or keep them out?" Knockout asked B6, "If you can, only let 79 in." "Well that will be quite the task." Knockout said, he gave one last look at the sparkling in B6's arms, "Despite how much he looks like Megatron, he's cute." Knockout said and with a rare genuine smile walked to the door. A bunch of Vehicons tried getting in, "Hey, he only wants 79 in here." Knockout yelled and a mech came forth, "I'M 79, let me in." he said shoving past Knockout and closing the door aa to not let anyone else in. Knockout tried getting past the hoard of Vehicons in his way and back to his personal berth room to get some now much needed recharge.

79 walked up to B6, "wow." "Wow?" B6 questioned, "It's-" "He's, it's a mechling." "I figured, it'd be a surprise for a mech and a mech to have a femling." 79 stooped low, "Can I hold him?" 79 asked in a pleading tone, "Fine, I did promise." B6 responded sitting up and very carefully handing the sparkling to his friend. "As I was saying, for a mechling that looks so much like the dark lord Megatron, he's adorable." "*Heh* Knockout said the same thing." 79 cradled the adorable bundle in his arms, the little one has long since ceased it's crying and now had it's very first recharge. B6 sighed in content, "Where will he sleep?" 79 asked, "Umm" B6 hadn't thought about it, "I'll hold him for tonight, I get a small (for lack of a better word) cradle tomorrow for him." "And his designation?" 79 asked again, "Slow down he's only been online for a joor or so. Knockout said an earth week should be enough time to choose one." "Megatron jr" "NO!" B6 snapped, "What?~ It look's just like him!" "I know he does but still no." "B6 jr?" "No jr's!" B6 snapped again, "..." "Don't." "79 jr?" "I will murder you!" B6 said to loudly, apparent by the now awake and sobbing Sparkling, "Oh~ I'm sorry Sweetspark," B6 took his sparkling from 79 who gladly gave him to B6, "I didn't mean to make you cry, blame uncle 79." "ME!? You made him cry. Wait, UNCLE!?" 79 was shocked, "Do you want to be?" "Pit yeah." B6 shook his helm, what did he just do. He cradled his sparkling and sunk back down to a comfy position, "May I please-" "recharge? I'll leave you to it." 79 finished for him, he left the room. B6 held a now calmed down sparkling, "Move it bots! Nothing to see here." he heard 79 say from the other side of the door, "Yeah except the sparkling of Megatron." one retorted, "Well it's not a fragging petting zoo now scram, the sparkling needs recharge for Primus sake." B6 heard a bunch of moans of annoyance and the shuffling of peds going back to recharge. B6 just held his sparkling close to his chassis, finally able to get a comfy position of recharge with a huge stomach, it was still big, but less so, and Knockout said it'd only get smaller. B6 got back to recharge as did the sparkling he held.


	9. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 9

Starscream was in his berth room wondering what had Lord Megatron confuzzled, he had heard rumours that it was a Vehicon, 'Yeah right.' he had said to himself. Still just in case he had checked recent Vehicon activity, he only found one Vehicon that was still on line but never seen, B6. He decided to start there and ask why he wasn't working yet somehow still handing work in. As he was almost at the quarters of all the soldiers, he hard two have a small chat. "So what's it's name?" "Don't know, all I know it's a mechling." 'A mechling?' Starscream thought to himself, he decided to nonchalantly listen in, this isn't the first time he's heard some things about a sparkling. "Does it look like... you know..." "Apparently almost a spitting image." "Whoa. Well I guess our genes aren't very strong." he saw the other one nod in agreement. Starscream continued his walk, he crossed the corner and 79 saw him. He panicked and saluted, "H-hello commander Starscream." he stuttered, Starscream gave a huff of acknowledgement and continued his walk, "C-can I help you?" "No." he said simply, "Are you sur-" "Get back to your job." he demanded, 79 sighed and decided to comm link B6, he walked away and made the call, "Yes 79?" "Keep that sparkling quite." "Why?" "Starscreams here." "What!?" B6 yelled/whispered, "Just stay safe, he might not be here for you." "Okay." B6 made sure his sparkling was alright in his crib and half hid it in case Starscream came in unannounced. "Shh, shh, It's okay Steelspark." he said cradling the sparkling as it whined sensing urgency in the air. B6 put the young one back down in the hidden crib. Unfortunately Starscream was looking for him and had knocked on the door, B6 just opened it hoping to get it other and done with.

Starscream awaited on the other side and soon enough B6 opened up, "Commander Starscream? Is something wrong?" B6 asked thanking Primus his stomach was fully flat now. "Let Me In." he demanded B6 did so, "What's wrong?" "Tell me B6." B6 was worried, Starscream bothered to remember his designation, "What's going on with Megatron?" B6 faked a puzzled look, "Is our Leader okay?" Starscream gave an angry sigh, "You know what's wrong with him!" Starscream spat, "Now tell me what it is." Now B6 was really confused, "I generally don't understand." "Lord Megatron seems to be... distracting himself from his own work." "And what's this have to do with me?" "I have received info." B6 felt his spark drop, "What info?" those stupid Vehicons, talking about it freely on the Nemesis, "That a particular Vehicon, namely you, has not been working on the nemesis for many, Many, mega cycles, yet has been able to hand in work." "Well your sources are wrong, are you sure bots don't mistake me for any other Vehicon?" "Maybe, but I've also been hearing about a sparkling." now B6 was scared, he thanked his creators for his expressionless faceplate. "A sparkling? Those aren't allowed on the Nemesis." "Unless one is given a spark here. Then that can't be helped." Starscream said with a menacing tone. "I guess it can't. So?" B6 asked trying not to sound defensive, "For nine Megacycles, it's how long you've been 'gone', and how long it takes a Protoform to be given a spark." Starscream said walking towards B6, "So?" "I've heard that Vehicons give each other.. pleasure, to relieve themselves." "Is that a problem?" "Not really, it's just interfacing, but I know for a fact that it is very hard for Vehicons to have sparkling's together." "Yes, yes it is." "So this sparkling I've heard so much about, is it just a rumour? Or a anomaly?" "First, a rumour. Second, What's this have to do with Megatron?" Starscream himself was aligning the dot's, and he was so close. If only This had gone quicker, if only Steelspark were asleep instead of just silent, if only B6 hadn't gasped when Starscream got his blaster out and Starscream yelled "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!". Because at that moment in time Steelspark whined, loud enough for them both too hear, B6 wanted to break down (I feel bad for bringing him up) and cry knowing Steelspark had been found out. It was a carriers job to do anything for there Sparkling, and B6 let the one thing happen that no one who knew bout it, wanted to happen, the sparkling being caught.

Starscream looked at B6 with a smirk and a fake questioning look, "Well, well, well." he grinned as he searched for the noise, he found a Sparkling in it's crib under a box, "And who is this little guy?" he asked picking him and showing him in his arms to B6, "Just don't hurt him." B6 pleaded, Starscream looked at the sparkling better now, "If I'm not mistaken... Ah, yes, I know that bucket shaped helm anywhere." he said using a digit to circle around the top of the sparkling's helm, causing Steelspark to make a whine. "Don't!" B6 yelled, Starscream gestured to the sparkling, "Now how did this happen?" B6 lowered his helm in shame, "Ah, you were 'used'. Last time I checked it took more than just once to make a sparkling." B6 spoke weakly "I know..." Starscream thought for a moment, then understood. He laughed with malice, "What would happen if I showed Lord Megatron this Sparkling, and told him it was yours." "Please don't! I'll do anything!" he pleaded, "Hm? What? Am I just supposed to not show him the sparling?" "Please I'm begging, he'll kill the sparkling, and me." B6 said trying to reconcile with Starscream. "Why shouldn't I just shoot you right here right now? You did brake the rules by keeping secrets from a commanding officer." B6's spark sank even more, "Please, just don't hurt Steelspark." "Steelspark? That's his name?" B6 nodded, "Hm, I could just save us all the trouble and throw him out an airlock." he mused, "NO!" B6 yelled, Steelspark began crying, "Oh shut up!" Starscream yelled at the sparkling, B6 shot up and forcefully grabbed Steelspark away from Starscream. "Don't. You. Dare!" he shouted, Starscream got out his blaster and aimed it at the two. 79 came in right at that moment, hearing Steelspark cry, and B6 yell. "What the!?" he said getting out his own arm canon and aiming it at Starscream. "You're aiming at your superior!?" he yelled, "It's just a sparkling!" 79 retorted, "Megatron's sparkling!" Starscream yelled back. "But still a sparkling!", B6 ran up behind 79 as his only way to protect Steelspark, "B6, go!" he yelled, B6 ran as fast as he could to an escape pod, 79 stayed behind to keep Starscream from chasing, "Get out of my way Vehicon." "You're not getting that sparkling." 79 said, before anyone could speak Starscream pulled the trigger. 79's spark was extinguished before he hit the ground.

Next chapter soon.


	10. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 10

B6 was not able to get to the escape pods, he had seen Megatron to close by to them with Soundwave, he went for a quick plan B he'd just came up with. He ran to the medics, "Knockout!" he said yelling, happy to see him alone, "B6, don't run with the little guy he'll-" Please, you've gotta help us, Starscream found out about him and his hunting me down!" "What!?" Knockout asked worried, "I can't get to the escape pods, can you open a ground bridge?" B6 asked hurriedly, "Of Course!" Knockout said understanding and opening Green ground bridge, B6 was about to go through, "B6 Wait!" Knockout shouted, B6 stopped. "Take these." Knockout said handing him energon cubes, "Thankyou Knockout." B6 said solemnly, "Bye little guy." Knockout said looking at Steelspark. "B6." he stopped again, "I do hope to see you two again." "So do I knockout." B6 nodded and walked through. As soon as B6 was gone Knockout shut down the ground bridge, Knockout sat down on a berth, hoping they were fine. "Don't tell anyone." Knockout said to the injured soldier, on a berth far away from the scene, he nodded and just laid down.

B6 and Steelspark were now in some earth forest, the trees were taller than B6 and the ground was muddy. B6 sighed, "Better than there." Steelspark whined, "Shh, it's okay now, we're safe." however he kept on whining, B6 felt through the bond that his sparkling was hungry, "Here you go." he said giving Steelspark a low grade cube. He had gulped it down quickly, once finished B6 hugged him tight. "First things first, we need a safe haven." he said walking around trying to locate one. B6 only came to the end of the forest, beyond he saw green hills, dark skies, and more forest on the other side, "Must be a clearing." he said to himself, he looked down and saw his Sparkling recharging. He felt tired himself, an just sat against a tree, he wondered how 79 was, and how Knockout was. 'What will Starscream do? Will he pursue me? Or will he think I'm off line and won't bother?' B6 asked himself before falling into a recharge, protectively hugging his sparling in his arms.

Meanwhile Starscream left to go find B6, leaving behind shocked Vehicons with their now deceased fellow soldier. Starscream went to the escaped pods first, and saw none were commissioned. He figured B6 must've used a ground bridge and went to consult Soundwave about that. "Soundwave." he said when he found him, Soundwave paused, he then looked at the second in command, "I must see the latest activity of ground bridges." he explained, Soundwave tilted his helm in confusion, "Query: why?" Soundwave asked in a few voice recordings, "I just need to see them." Starscream snapped, Soundwave showed him a data pad. Starscream took it and scrolled through it, finally he found the info he needed, a ground bridge had almost just been used in the medical chamber. He gave back the datapad and walked to the red mechs place of work. "Knockout!" he called once he was inside, "What is it Starscream?" Knockout asked in a calm tone, "Was a ground bridge activated here?" he asked wondering if Knockout would tell the truth or not. "Hmm.." Knockout asked thinking quickly "Oh that's right, I had sent a Vehicon down to earth to collect a mineral which will help me in my experiment on energon." Starscream gave him the death glare not believing it. "Then send me there as well." Knockout was shocked, "why do you need to?" he asked trying to be nonchalant. "Just do so." Starscream demanded, with a sigh Knockout opened a ground bridge and Starscream went through, not knowing it was to a different location than B6.


	11. Megatron's Vehicon: Chapter 11

B6 awoke to his sparkling crying his optics out, "Shh~" B6 soothed to young one, to no avail. He knew the young one must be cold so he hugged him to heat him up, not to far away he heard footsteps. B6 got up in case he needed to run, just then a deer came out of the bushes and looked at the giant robot before it. B6 stood still, as did the deer, Steelspark's gurgling made it flee. B6 sighed in relief at it not being a threat, he moved on and went to try and find a safe place for him to keep Steelspark there. He found a tree with uplifted roots, B6 sighed sadly and place Steelspark under it. "Okay Steelspark, be good for carrier and don't make a sound. Carrier's gonna be right back." he said knowing his sparkling doesn't understand. He left in search for energon hoping some would be close by, he found a faint signal, however it was too far away for B6's liking. The Vehicon did not wish to leave the sparkling alone, he sighed and walked back to the sparkling, which had drifted off. he picked him up and walked along more, trying to find a stronger signal.

Meanwhile...

Optimus prime sat down, listening to the gleeful chatter of his team. They had successfully retrieved energon and beat the decepticons to it, he got up and asked ratchet to open a ground bridge, Ratchet did understanding his leader liked having a lone drive after a victory. "Be safe Optimus." Ratchet said, "I will old friend." he answered transforming and driving off. He was in some forest landscape, driving slow as to not disturb the brush to much. He kept driving until he got a faint signal, a decepticon signal. He stopped and saw there was only one, "I can probably go around them." he said to himself, he tried to see who it was first, maybe he could finally fight Megatron one on one. However, getting closer he saw a mere vehicon. "Hmm?" Optimus huffed, wondering what he was doing. B6 heard it and turned around, giving optimus full view of sparkling in his servos. He gasped, it had been a while since he saw a parkling, let alone a one that looked familiar. Optimus knew it was a familiar face, it was too unlike the vehicon to be fully his and another vehicon. Seeing the bucket shaped helm, the Prime had an idea. He was sad to think there was a new generation of his greatest enemy, he sighed, knowing in his spark he couldn't leave the two to die, he walked slowly towards the vehicon, whos back was now turned. Optimus cleared his throat, B6 turned around faster than light to see the mech he sworn to kill. B6 began to shake, "Do not be afraid." Optimus said in a calm tone, "I won't hurt you." B6 still backed up, as expected, "Is that your sparkling?" he asked, B6 his Steelspark behind him, Optimus decided to stop moving. B6 stopped as well, the Prime held up his servos, showing he wasn't armed. B6 felt a tinge of fear leave him. "W-what do you want?" B6 asked trying to sound... well not afraid like he was. "... I want to know if you need help..." he said, choosing his words wisely. B6 tensed, "why?" he asked, "You have a sparkling with you, no?" B6 nodded. "Are you in need of energon?" Optimus asked, B6 slightly nodded Optimus gave him a cube, he always took them just in case. B6 walked up to him slowly and grabbed it quickly, he gave to Steelspark feeling through their bond that he was hungry. "You can have one too." Optimus offered, B6 looked up at him, "I-I shouldn't, I should be leaving." B6 said, "please, I can't let you or the sparkling stay here. You'd die." he said. B6 thought for a moment, "you're the leader of the Autobots, would your team not deny me?" B6 asked cradling Steelspark, "Seeing the sparkling, I could persuade them." he said calmly. Optimus looked to the sparkling, "What is their name?" he asked, "His name is Steelspark." B6 answered, "Might I ask who's the sire. One look and I know its not another Vehicon." he commented, "...He's..." B6 couldn't answer, Optimus nodded in understanding, the bucket like helm is all too familiar. Optimus sighed, "Please, come with me, for your sparkling's sake." he said, B6 looked to him, "I can't..." he said honestly, seriously? A con in amongst Bots? Not that he hated them to hi very core, but it would be too stupid and weird to comprehend after what our two sides have done to each other. "Then for the sake of Steelspark," B6 knew what he was going to say "Give him to me. He'd be safer and well looked after." B6 hugged Steelspark tight backing away from the Prime, even said Prime knew it would be almost impossible to accomplish this, but he had to protect the sparkling.


End file.
